


What a Shock

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: During one night of the training camp, Hinata hears a noise. He lays stiff as he waits for something to happen. What does happen is a shock. Why is someone spooning him? And who?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has Word back~ :D Now I can work on shtuff XD (You would not believe how happy I am) So, with this I thought, why not get some planned one shots out of the way? :) Hope you all enjoy this one~

After a lot of fuss from the loud members of the team, Daichi finally had enough and just shut the lights off. Getting the hint, Noya and Tanaka pouted on their way to their futon’s. There was a near silent thanks from Tsukishima to whatever deity was listening to the prayer he’d been internally repeating like mantra. Most of the team just sighed in relief and climbed into their own futon’s, the days training being grueling. Even Hinata just wanted to sleep now, having tired himself out by overexerting his energy.

The ginger sighed happily as the weight was taken off his legs and his head rested gently on the pillow. The day’s exhaustion already easing him into unconsciousness. His breathing evens out and his eyes drift shut, surrounding him in calming darkness.

Half an hour later, when he’s sure everyone else is asleep, he feels his covers shift. In response, he turns to his side in an attempt to stay warm. However, this apparently, spurs whoever moved his covers into action. With quiet movements, the covers lift and another body gets in behind Hinata. He stiffens as the person lays down beside him, now sharing his futon.

_“What? What?! WHAT?!”_ In the dead of night, Hinata’s eyes snap open, fear keeping him on guard as the other’s breathing evens out. He’s half tempted to turn and look, just to identify who it is, but can’t bring himself to move. He’s scared, ram rod stiff. He doesn’t even think an angry Daichi could move him right now.

Then, without warning, the person grows more courageous and snakes an arm around his waist. Behind him, there’s a tiny whine of fear and panic, but nothing else. If he wasn’t busy freaking out, he may have tried to figure it out through their voice. But, he was too terrified to even try.

Tears clung to the corners of his eyes, his lip wobbling as he thought about his mother and his sister. _“Kaa-San, Nat-Chan, I’m going to die!”_ His body began to quake and he curled in on himself on reflex. Noticing his plight, and assuming he was just cold, the arm tensed and wavered. Part of Hinata prayed that they knew what was happening, and were going to leave him be. Wrong.

After a moment of pondering, the arm tightened and pulled Hinata into a chest. Now he knew it was a male, and someone around his age, judging by where he comes to on their chest. Then again, Tsukishima is a freaking lamppost, so he can’t really judge from that. But he knew this person was a male now, which really didn’t help.

The guy behind him hummed happily, their face coming to snuggle into Hinata’s neck. Short hair. He had short hair! That was another clue, right?

“Love you Hinata.”

Hinata went limp. His wide eyes staring at nothing in particular as the words registered in his brain. Then, his face exploded into a red tint. Gulping, he silently began to figure out who it was. Someone of average height, with short hair. Someone in his year, that he doesn’t really speak to outside of practice. Someone shy, who could only do something so daring if there was literally no chance of anyone finding out. Someone, who sounded exactly like Yamaguchi.

That night, Hinata couldn’t bring himself to push Yamaguchi away. It must have taken all of his courage to do this, and if he found out that Hinata knew right now, no doubt he would run off and the whole training camp would have to search for him. There was also a faint voice in the back of his head telling him not to, and a clenching sensation wrapping around his heart.

That night, Hinata lay awake, thinking about himself. About Yamaguchi, and what he was to him. And how he was going to approach this.

* * *

 

When the team awoke, they were surprised to see that Yamaguchi was already out of the room and eating with some of Nekoma. Slowly, they began to join him. Kageyama rose from his bed, hand rubbing his eye as he registered where he was. When it all fell into place, he looked around to see only Hinata’s futon with a lump in it. He growled and marched over to the futon.

Once beside the ginger’s futon, he kicked the side of it to wake the other up.

“Get up dumbass!”

A groan was his reply, and he growled in retaliation. In his annoyance, he gripped the covers and pulled them off, revealing a very tired looking Hinata. Blue eyes blew wide as he took a step back in shock, the ginger slowly rising from his futon like one of the walking dead.

“Kageyama? Has everyone left already?”

Kageyama nodded, not really understanding what was happening. He watched as Hinata processed everything, then jumped as Hinata literally sprang out of the futon and grabbed his arms.

“Where’s Yamaguchi?!”

Kageyama stood stiff, a little scared that his friend was about to eat his flesh. Weakly, he pointed in the general direction of the cafeteria, and Hinata was off. He stood there a moment, trying to figure it out and calm down, before he followed suit.

* * *

 

When Hinata made it to the cafeteria, his eyes skimmed over everyone. He was looking for someone in particular, and didn’t really want to acknowledge anyone else right now. When he spotted the freckled teen, he tensed in the doorway. Yamaguchi had just finished eating, and was about to head out to train. With a nod, Hinata turned around and waited by the door, ignoring Kageyama’s questioning glance as he passed.

As Yamaguchi walked past, Hinata grabbed the other first year’s arm and began dragging him somewhere secluded. Yamaguchi blushed and mildly protested, but didn’t actually pull away.

In a dark spot on campus, Hinata finally stopped and let Yamaguchi go. The freckled teen waited nervously, small noises of confusion passing his lips periodically. Still, Hinata did not turn to face him.

“I… I was, awake…”

The noises stopped. Colour drained from Yamaguchi’s face and his eyes grew wider by the second. _"Oh Kami. Oh Kami OhKamiOhKamiOhKami!”_

“I’m, not mad.”

Yamaguchi blinked in surprise, colour returning to his face a little. He audibly gulped, and waited for Hinata to continue. He really, _really_ wanted to apologise, but couldn’t get the words out. As if beating his own turmoil down, Hinata span on his heel and faced the taller first year. He was bright red and wouldn’t necessarily make eye contact, but at least he was facing Yamaguchi now.

“Last night… I was, a little scared at first… But then… then you said, you said that… You said…!”

His face scrunched in concentration and the red in his cheeks spread down to his neck and up to his ears. This made Yamaguchi blush too, the sight being too adorable for him to ignore.

“Did you mean it?”

The ginger peeked at Yamaguchi through his bangs, eyes curious, and maybe a bit hopeful. But, the dark-haired teen didn’t really want to get his own hopes up for that. It would most likely end with his fall if he did. Instead, he swallowed and turned away, his blush darkening at what he was having to say.

“Y-Yeah… It is…”

He felt as if his world was ending. He just wanted the world to eat him whole and leave him to wallow in self-pity. His gut hurt and the anticipation was killing him. This was _not_ how he planned to confess. He never actually planned to confess. Just kinda hoped this feeling slowly taking him over would magically disappear. Apparently, the world didn’t want to give him that freedom.

“O-Oh… W-Well, after you… after you _said_ it. I, I spent the night just, thinking.”

No, this wasn’t real. Was he about to? Was Yamaguchi finally?! No! Don’t get your hopes up Yamabaka! Hinata’s face was clearly tired, maybe he wasn’t thinking straight. Wait… All night? Did that mean, he kept Hinata awake? Oh Kami! He was a horrible person!

“I-I’m sorry Hinata! I… I didn’t mean to…”

Hinata shook his head, a small smile breaking across his face. Yamaguchi stared in awe at the sight. He had seen Hinata smile, sure. His blindingly bright smile always made him feel inspired and drove him to push forward. It was a light in the dark, and it made him happy being able to see it. But… But this smile? This smile was a treasure kept buried in the great depths of the ocean. A smile one only got to see if their hearts were pure enough to work for it. A smile that warmed your heart and made you love the bearer that much more. At least, that’s how Yamaguchi feels about it.

“I’m glad you did, or I wouldn’t have… I wouldn’t… Ugh! Why is it so hard to speak!”

With a look of determination taking over Hinata’s face, the ginger shot towards the dark-haired teen. Yamaguchi made a sound of shock and confusion as Hinata neared, half expecting to be knocked over in the other’s haste. However, that’s not what Hinata had in mind.

When he was just inches away from Yamaguchi, Hinata sprang onto his tip toes. Hands reaching up to grab the other’s collar and pull him down. With a mighty blush on both of their faces, Hinata gave Yamaguchi a gentle peck on the lips, then released him.

The two stood frozen a moment, letting the world readjust and stop spinning. After a minute, Yamaguchi finally processed everything, and went from red to crimson. Hinata was looking at the ground, previous courage gone and a nervous look veiling his features.

“So… Wait… Y-You mean…?”

“I… wouldn’t mind… dating you…”

In pure glee, Yamaguchi pulled Hinata into his chest and cheered loudly. Hinata yelped in shock, but wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi all the same. The two red faced teens stood smiling like complete goofs, thoughts drifting to the future and the dates they could go on.

* * *

 

Not too far from them, in the shadow of an underpass support beam, Tsukishima sighed to himself. _“Finally, he made a move. I guess I’ll have to help hide the body pillow then…”_ He grimaced. _“Who would even want a shrimp body pillow? Why is he my best friend again?”_ While he thought to himself, he casts one last glance at the new couple, before heading to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I didn't proof read this first? Whoops...


End file.
